gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Meat Business
The Meat Business ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die vom Caligula’s Casino in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge NaNxNaNpx|right (in Ken Rosenbergs Büro: Rosenberg – völlig manisch – sitzt an einem Tisch und zieht sich gerade eine ordentliche Nase Koks rein. Neben ihm stehen Kent Paul und Maccer) * Ken Rosenberg (lachend):' Okay, okay. Ich bin wieder da, Baby, ICH BIN WIEDER DA! Jetzt kann’s losgehen! ''(er schnieft gleich noch mal) * '''Kent Paul: Der gute Doktor hat den Patienten wieder zum Leben erweckt! * Maccer: Astrein, mein Sohn, astrein! (Carl „CJ“ Johnson kommt dazu) * CJ: Jetzt ist also alles okay? * Rosenberg: Ganz und gar nicht! Nein, ich bin immer noch am Arsch! (er schlägt auf den Tisch, springt auf und wandert hektisch durch das Büro) * Rosenberg: Total am Arsch, aber wenigstens bin ich jetzt im richtigen Gemütszustand. Was sollen wir verdammt noch mal tun? (CJ setzt sich hin) * Rosenberg: Jeden Moment wird eine Mafia-Kugel mein Gehirn an der Wand verteilen. Meine Wand, meine schöne Wand... * Maccer: Oh, du hast da was übersehen. Das krieg ich! (Maccer setzt sich auf Rosenbergs Platz und zieht sich den Rest des Kokains rein – Rosenbergs Ara meldet sich zu Wort) * Tony: Vergiss es. * Rosenberg: Gute Idee, Tony, echt, aber so leicht ist das nicht, nicht dieses Mal. * CJ: Du musst dich einfach ein bisschen zusammenreißen... (Rosenberg dreht im Folgenden immer mehr auf) * Rosenberg: Ja, ganz recht, ich muss mich einfach zusammenreißen! * CJ: Die Dinge in die Hand nehmen... * Rosenberg: Ja, den Stier bei den Hörnern packen! * CJ: Und allen zeigen, wer der Boss ist... (CJ steht auf) * Rosenberg: Ich bin der Boss! Ich-bin-der-Boss! * CJ: Na also. (Rosenberg kann sich kaum noch halten) * Rosenberg: Also los, wir nehmen die Stadt auseinander! * CJ: So gefällst du mir! Wohin soll’s gehen? * Rosenberg: Details, Details! Wir ziehen einfach los! * Paul: Mach uns noch ’ne Line, Maccer. Was ist los mit dir? (kurz darauf, vor dem Caligula’s) * CJ: Okay, Boss, wohin? * Rosenberg: Wir werden den Sindaccos mal einen Besuch abstatten. Mal sehen, wie’s Johnny geht. Und dann versuchen wir, ihn während seiner Genesung mit ’n paar (schnief) netten Worten für uns zu gewinnen. * CJ: Ja, klar, logisch, ich kann dich da absetzen. * Rosenberg: Okay, Klasse! (schnief) Wir brauchen ’nen Wagen! (im Auto bzw. auf einem Motorrad) * Rosenberg: Ich muss echt den Absprung schaffen. Scheiße, meine Nase läuft wie ein Rennpferd (schnief). Das war ziemlich guter Stoff. Hey, fahr schneller, bitte. Komm schon, komm schon, bist du eine alte Frau oder was? * CJ: Du willst also aussteigen? * Rosenberg: Ja, oh Gott, ja! Ich will was Sicheres, Legales und Langweiliges, mit Leuten, die mich mögen. Und dann heiraten, Kinder kriegen und mich scheiden lassen und um Besuchsrecht am Wochenende streiten, wie alle anderen. * CJ: Ich werd sehen, was sich machen lässt. * Rosenberg: Danke. Ich hab diese ganze Auf-Leben-und-Tod-Scheiße so was von satt. (schnief) Jetzt ist die Scheiße überall (schnüff) auf meinem verdammten Hemd! Ah, das ist auch mein bestes Hemd. Steht mir dieses Hemd nicht gut? (sie fahren auf das Gelände des Schlachthofes) * Rosenberg: Okay, bringen wir es hinter uns. Ich bin der Boss, ich bin der Boss! Ich bin der Boss, ich bin der Boss! (schnief) Yeah... NaNxNaNpx|right (sie betreten die Fabrik. CJ will wieder gehen) * Rosenberg (überrascht):''' Was ist los? Hast du was vergessen? * '''CJ: Geh du allein rein, ich warte hier draußen. * Rosenberg (fleht):''' Dieses eine Mal musst du mit mir kommen. Wenn ich das schaffe, kann ich weitermachen. Ich weiß, das ich’s kann, aber du musst mitkommen, bitte – ich scheiß mich gleich ein vor Angst. Nur dieses eine Mal, bitte-bitte-bitte-bitte. * '''CJ: Okay – ganz ruhig! Shit, was macht das denn für einen Eindruck? Hör zu, es wird alles gut, okay? Denk dran: Du bist der Boss! * Rosenberg: Ich bin der Boss? (mutiger) Ich bin der Boss. Ich bin der Boss. NaNxNaNpx|right (sie gehen weiter. Vor Johnny Sindaccos Büro stehen zwei Bodyguards vor der offenen Tür) * Rosenberg (kleinlaut):''' Hey, Jungs. Sagt eurem Boss, dass Ken Rosenberg ihn sprechen will. * '''Bodyguard: Ken wer? * Rosenberg: K-Ken Rosenberg... (er wird laut) Ken Rosenberg! Der Kerl, der diese Stadt regiert! (einer der Bodyguards verschwindet im Büro) * Rosenberg: Und, wie geht’s Johnny? * Bodyguard 2: Schon viel besser. Heute Morgen hat er schon gegessen. (in Begleitung des ersten Bodyguards kommt Johnny Sindacco – auf einem Rollstuhl sitzend – aus dem Büro gerollt) * Johnny Sindacco: Heeyyy, Ken... (er stößt mit dem Stuhl gegen den Türrahmen) * Sindacco: Ach Scheiße, dieses verdammte... Ken, wie läuft's? * Rosenberg: Ganz gut. Und bei dir? * Sindacco: Ich wach immer noch plötzlich in der Nacht auf, Durchfall, aber das geht vorbei. * Rosenberg: Huh, Durchfall, cool! * Sindacco: Ja... (er bemerkt, dass hinter Rosenberg eine weitere Person steht) * Sindacco: Und wer ist... (CJ tritt nach vorne) * CJ: Wie geht’s, Johnny? (Johnny Sindacco erkennt seinen ,Peiniger’ aus Fender Ketchup wieder) * Sindacco: Das ist... verdammt, das ist er! Oh mein Gott... oh Gott... das ist er... (er fasst sich ans Herz und krümmt sich stöhnend zusammen) * Sindacco: Aaaaaahhhhh! Mein Herz! Ach... mein Herz... (er fällt tot aus dem Rollstuhl, seine Bodyguards sind fassungslos) * CJ: Verdammt, der Nigga ist ja völlig im Arsch! (die Sindacco-Mafiosi rüsten zum Angriff: einer wirft einen Molotow-Cocktail und versperrt mit den auflodernden Flammen den Rückweg, ein anderer rückt per Kettensäge an und will Rosenberg zerlegen) * CJ: Scheiße, sie haben Feuer gelegt, um uns zurückzudrängen. Hier muss irgendwo ein Feuerlöscher sein – such ihn! * Rosenberg: Carl, es darf keine Zeugen geben, sonst sind wir am Arsch! Ich hab den Feuerlöscher! Ich komm erst wieder raus, wenn die Luft rein ist. Mach die Typen fertig und ich lösch das Feuer! (CJ erschießt die ersten Gangster) * Rosenberg: Ich werf das Fleisch-Fließband an! (CJ nimmt weitere Gangster aufs Korn, während Rosenberg fleißig löscht) * Rosenberg: Zurück! Ich jag diese Flammen zum Teufel! Worauf wartest du denn noch? (in der folgenden Halle) * Rosenberg: Scheiß drauf, ich versteck mich im Gefrierschrank! Was hab ich gesagt? Was hab ich getan? * CJ: Nichts, meine Schuld. Geh in Deckung! * Rosenberg: Das ist so aufregend, Tommy! Wie in den alten Zeiten. * CJ: Wer zum Teufel ist Tommy? * Rosenberg: Heilige Scheiße, warum hab ich immer nur Pech? Ich hab verschissen! Wir müssen was tun! Gut gemacht, CJ! Scheiße, das ist ja krank! Ich nehm nie wieder Drogen, nie wieder! (CJ kämpft sich durch eine weitere Halle) * CJ: Okay, der Weg ist frei. * Rosenberg: Zum Ausgang geht’s durch das Lagerhaus! (sie stehen wieder draußen auf dem Fabrikvorhof) * Rosenberg: Scheiße, wir müssen hier raus, verdammt noch mal! Wir brauchen ein Fahrzeug! Bring mich wieder zum Caligula’s! * CJ: Beruhig dich und folge mir! (im Auto bzw. auf einem Motorrad) * Rosenberg: Heilige Scheiße, Mann, wir sind ’n verdammt gutes Team, oder, CJ? Du und ich, wir mischen diese Stadt auf. Niemand kann uns aufhalten! * CJ: Johnny ist tot, und seine Gang auch. * Rosenberg: Ja, verdammt, die sind erledigt, diese verblödeten Weicheier! Oh, fuck! Ich bin am Arsch! Ich bin verdammt am Arsch! Was soll ich bloß tun, verdammt? * CJ: Du musst einfach durchhalten. Spiel den Dummen. Mir fällt schon was ein, wie ich dich da rauskriege. * Rosenberg: Setz mich einfach am Flughafen ab. * CJ: Nein, Alter, sie müssen glauben, dass du tot bist. Ich überleg mir was, versprochen! (zurück vor dem Caligula’s) * CJ: Sei ganz cool, so, als kämst du gerade von ’ner netten kleinen Spritztour. * Rosenberg: Cool, schon klar, cool. Ich bin ganz cool. ABSOLUT VERDAMMT cool! Man nennt mich auch Mr. Cool... Mission Fahre mit Rosenberg zum Sindacco-Schlachthof in Whitewood Estates und betrete ihn durch den Eingang an der Ostseite. In einer Cutscene erkennt Johnny Sindacco CJ als seinen Peiniger aus der Mission Fender Ketchup wieder, erleidet einen Herzanfall und segnet das Zeitliche. Grund genug für die anwesenden Mafiosi, CJ und Rosenberg massiv anzugreifen. Greife umgehend zu einer durchschlagkräftigen und möglichst weitreichenden Waffe (z.B. dem M4-Sturmgewehr) und lösche alle Angreifer aus. Schütze um jeden Preis Rosenbergs Leben, ein ,Lebensbalken’ im HUD zeigt dir dessen aktuellen Zustand an. Kämpfe dich im Weiteren durch die gesamte Fabrik, in der dir Horden von Mafiosi entgegentreten, bis auch der letzte Angreifer erledigt ist. In Johnny Sindaccos Büro findest du übrigens einen zweiten Feuerlöscher und ein Herz. Das Löschen kannst du aber getrost Rosenberg überlassen. Warte ab, bis das Feuer von Rosenberg gelöscht ist: Die Pulverwolken schaden CJs Gesundheit. Dring jetzt von Halle zu Halle vor und erledige die schießwütigen Mafiosi, die vereinzelt nur mit Baseballschlägern, meist jedoch mit MP5 bewaffnet sind. Gehe auf keinen Fall zusammen mit Rosenberg in den großen Gefrierraum (in dem eine Schutzweste liegt), solange noch Gangster in der Halle sind: Sie könnten die Türen schließen und CJ würde gemeinsam mit Ken erfrieren! Wird Rosenberg in diesem Gefrierraum eingesperrt, kannst du die Stahltür per Wandschalter von außen wieder öffnen (bei der PS2 Dreieck-Taste drücken). Zuletzt musst du ein Lager voller Kartons bzw. Kisten durchqueren. Auch hier lauern Schützen. Schalte sie aus, verlasse die Fabrik und fahre mit Rosenberg zurück zum Casino. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Ken Rosenberg stirbt oder wenn CJ und Ken gleichzeitig im Gefrierhaus eingeschlossen sind. Handy-Anruf en:The Meat Business es:The Meat Business pl:Biznes mięsny Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:Caligula’s-Casino-Missionen